A sock or a tubular supporter for lower limb in the related art is a sock or a tubular supporter for lower limb, which covers a foot section, an ankle section, and a calf section, and has a stretchable reinforcing section integrally provided at a section covering from a sole section corresponding to the calcaneal bone and/or the cuboid bone to the side surface of the ankle section, and compression pressure distribution in which compression pressure is gradually reduced from the ankle section to the calf section when worn is provided (refer to PTL 1, for example).